


Lonely

by LetGo666



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetGo666/pseuds/LetGo666
Summary: Zim has a nightmare. Drabble.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 6





	Lonely

The spikey haired boy lay on the couch as the pale green skin was slowly being illuminated by the dim lamp as the meek alien neared. Worry raced across Dib's face as he hurriedly sat upright, the peace of his previous lax pose now diminished. "Zim? What's wrong," the investigator murmured as if he were to speak any louder the creature in front of him may shatter onto the floor.

The short Irken stood, his gaze darting from his lover's eyes then to the floor for a long stare, as his grasp fiddled with the hem of Dib's shirt, which he currently adorned. Silence consumed the room as Zim struggled with the internal debate of whether or not to tell the human his dilemma. After another inquiry from the other, Zim stumbled over his hushed words, "I was feeling... empty. I don't understand it."

Putting the pieces together, a small satisfied smirk made a home on Dib's lips. "Come here," Dib cooed, opening his arm. Soon the blushing invader nestled in his arms, on top of the young man, basking in the blissful warmth and intoxicating smell of his most proud victim.


End file.
